Digimon Hunt
The is a competition that takes place in the DigiQuartz where Hunters capture . To participate in the Hunt, one must enter the DigiQuartz and receive a Fusion Loader from the Old Clock Shop Man or otherwise already have one. The competition follows some rules stated within the Hunter's Rulebook, a book with the shape of a chip. Some of them are simply consequences of the nature of the DigiQuartz, while others are rules put in place to prevent the contest from descending into chaos. *A Hunter can only Reload one Digimon at a time. *A Hunter can digifuse the Digimon they are using with only one other Digimon. *It is forbidden to Capture another Hunter's Digimon. The final target of the Digimon Hunt is , the creator of DigiQuartz, and its defeat means the end of the competition. Hunters A is a person with a Fusion Loader who participates in the Digimon Hunt. Hunters are able to enter the DigiQuartz by performing a Time Shift with their Fusion Loader, and collect Digimon either by convincing them to join them, or forcing them to by subduing the Digimon and performing a "Digimon Capture". Unlike a General, Hunters can only reload one Digimon at a time in the DigiQuartz, and their Digimon can only digifuse with only one other Digimon, from their partner's inventory or with a Digimon belonging to another Hunter. Hunters generally receive their Fusion Loaders from the Old Clock Shop Man, though former Generals may also become Hunters if they wish. Mikey chooses to enter the Hunt, despite the Old Clock Shop Man's reluctance to have more experienced humans participate. Ultimately, when the truth of the Digimon Hunt is revealed to be the grooming of one who can utilize the Brave Snatcher to defeat Quartzmon alongside Mikey and other legendary heroes, the Old Clock Shop Man sends the Hunters to a subspace to determinate which of them is the better candidate while Xros Heart holds off Quartzmon. Collection A Collection is the group of all Digimon a Hunter has. Once a Digimon is captured by a Hunter, it becomes part of their Collection. Legendary heroes The purpose of the Digimon Hunt is to prove the mettle of a Hunter from the Digimon Xros Wars universe, so that he can become his universe's legendary hero and assist the other heroes in using the Brave Snatcher against . Each of the other legendary heroes is a Tamer who has lead a team of other Tamers to save their own Digital World. The legendary heroes include Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Davis Motomiya from the Digimon Adventure universe, Takato Matsuki from the Digimon Tamers universe, Takuya Kanbara from the Digimon Frontier universe, Marcus Damon from the Digimon Data Squad universe, and Mikey Kudo, Ryouma Mogami, and Tagiru Akashi from the Digimon Xros Wars universe. The Brave Snatcher requires the strength of the first six legendary heroes, and must be wielded by the legendary hero representing the Hunters; Ryouma initially beats out Tagiru and the other Hunters for this honor, but when he is revealed as Quartzmon's unwitting puppet, Tagiru replaces him and ultimately deals the killing blow to Quartzmon, backed by the other heroes. List of Hunters Others At the Hunter Gathering, several other Hunters are seen who are partnered with a Gorillamon, a Frigimon, a Digitamamon, a Woodmon, an unidentified Digimon, and a Numemon, respectively. Category:Digimon Fusion Category:Terms